


Dr. Guide Arrives (SCP AU)

by TheTeamJBJBLABMB



Series: SCP Sides [3]
Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Genderfluid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Feelings, Misgendering, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Morally Neutral Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Other, Protective Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, The Sides are SCPs, but not by dr. guide, scp 1048
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeamJBJBLABMB/pseuds/TheTeamJBJBLABMB
Summary: A new doctor arrives at the Foundation, their circumstances complicated, and their overall demeanor and apparent immunity intrigues everyone.
Series: SCP Sides [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904335
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Dr. Guide Arrives (SCP AU)

According to the Foundation, Dr. Guide had been captured in Maine, and transported to the SCP Foundation to serve as a researcher. Their unusually high I.Q. and the strange occurrences that came to be around them had attracted the Foundation’s attention, and they were determined to add him to their ranks.  
They had refused.  
The Foundation had refused to listen.  
When Dr. Guide arrived, it seemed as if they had already given up, but not in the way of a desperate person knowing they’d never escape, and more in the way of one who had become indifferent. They didn’t care about their life, or other people. They cared for nothing but the Earth, a few select people they refused to name no matter how they were pressured, and the SCPs.  
And they really did. It hadn’t escaped the Foundation’s notice that while Dr. Guide was politely cold and withdrawn from them, they were open and caring with the SCPs, making sure each one was ‘satisfied and happy with their care, as comfortable as they could possibly be in their conditions’. It was still unknown exactly how Dr. Guide could tell if such things were true or not, but when asked, they provided no answer, simply dismissing themselves from the conversation.  
Dr. Guide was one of the stubbornest people the Foundation had ever met.  
\----  
Patton loved Dr. Guide, more than any other guide in the building. Extra cookies went to Guide, experimental meals went to Guide, anything Patton made that would leave the pack’s food storages would be going to Guide inevitably.  
Dr. Guide was a strange person, Patton knew, what with their cold indifference and apathetic nature in the face of the Foundation, and then their sudden empathy and care towards the SCPs. They’d been so different from the other researchers.  
They were respectful and kind, providing whatever an SCP asked for, even if the Foundation told them not to. They didn’t care about the consequences of those actions, and no amount of punishment of any kind would discourage them from helping wherever they could. Dr. Guide would visit Patton in the kitchens, lifting the shorter man up when he needed to reach something. They even joined in sometimes, handing Patton the ingredients he needed or doing some of the measurements while Patton worked on something else.  
Patton loved Dr. Guide.  
\----  
Logan knew more about Dr. Guide then the Foundation would ever know, and for some reason, that made him feel even closer to said doctor. He could share meaningful looks with Dr. Guide, and have the other smile just a little. He could talk to Dr. Guide about the events that had taken place in the doctor’s past with subtle hints, and Guide would respond back with just-as-subtle hints to reply.  
Logan knew Guide wouldn’t give up. Ever. They were determined to help the SCPs, and no amount of intervention from the Foundation was going to stop that. The memory wipe wouldn’t work, lowering or raising Guide’s status wouldn’t change their attitude, or their resolve, and pressuring them by trying to get them to perform procedure 110-montauk on SCP 231-7 wasn’t going to do anything. In fact, the Foundation had to step in when Guide actually stepped back and sat down, staring at the camera accusingly.  
Dr. Guide’s filing cabinet was open to Logan at any time he wanted it. So was the desk, the doctor’s paperwork, and even Guide’s books. Logan had never felt so free than when he was in the researcher’s office, allowed to do anything he wanted. “You already know everything,” Dr. Guide reasoned when Logan had inquired about the lack of rules. “It’s not as if looking over a file on an SCP you already know more intimately than the Foundation is going to somehow compromise them. If you’d wanted to, not only would I support you, but you’d have done it by now.”  
Logan didn’t mind Dr. Guide.  
\----  
Janus had been shocked by the level of understanding Dr. Guide seemed to have. Their knowledge of the SCPs wasn’t about the possible negative effects of the anomalous entity, but rather all of the ways it could improve the Earth, and even the ways it could be combined with another SCP to fulfill another purpose. Their notes were composed of these facts, and while the Foundation was disappointed by this result, the SCPs themselves, especially Cain (073), seemed to appreciate this outlook.  
Janus had watched Dr. Guide so closely, had noticed that the closest the doctor went to lying was a half-truth, had also noticed that Guide withheld so much information, just as Janus did, their past concealed so well from the Foundation’s prying eyes. He knew he could learn much from the strange researcher.  
Dr. Guide had saved Janus from so many unpleasant conversations, had stepped in front of him to protect him from a persistent questioner, and often covered for any plot holes Janus’ explanations left with simple logic. Janus couldn’t help but admire someone who could cover so well for themselves and others.  
Janus was grateful for Dr. Guide.  
\----  
Virgil adored Dr. Guide. Guide was the only person who could enter the nest other than the pack, the only one who escaped the wrath of Virgil’s shadows with little effort. They were so kind, so loving, their attitudes around SCPs so similar to Patton, though they were a lot calmer than the bubbly bear.  
Virgil had seen the caution Dr. Guide took with the Foundation, had watched from the shadows as Guide warded off all the researchers from the nest when they tried to approach, and had even helped Virgil set up a different, much more colorful blanket for the ceiling of the nest.  
Virgil would settle down with the doctor during one of their panic attacks and cuddle, the two of them protected by the other members of the pack, and sometimes, when the researcher knew that the Foundation was going to wait by their room to confront them again, Guide would settle down to sleep with the entire pack, and none of them minded that at all.  
Virgil needed Dr. Guide.  
\----  
Remus thought Dr. Guide was fascinating! The doctor didn’t mind his pranks as long as they weren’t directed at them, and they even encouraged them, helping whenever they felt like it. Many of Remus’ pranks would’ve failed if Guide hadn’t helped him.  
Guide’s smiles towards him were conspirational, and sometimes, they would catch Remus setting up the prank and continue on with what they were doing without pausing. They had gotten used to his habits, and when he accidentally caught them in a group prank, they had simply smiled at him, their understanding deeper than his mistake.  
And Dr. Guide’s office was a place where he could create without judgement, his ‘gross’ and ‘horrifying’ creatures simply new and intriguing to the doctor. He could create anything, and Guide would simply smile indulgently, looking over whatever they were given with a calculating eye.  
Remus understood Dr. Guide.  
\----  
God, Roman worshipped Dr. Guide. She loved them more than she’d ever loved somebody from the foundation. Guide gave honest critique and compliments on Roman’s performances. Guide used Roman’s correct pronouns, checking her wrist for the bracelet in order to identify which ones she was using then.  
Dr. Guide had been the only one in the Foundation to give a crap about names. If an SCP had a name they wanted to use, Guide would use it. If an SCP wanted different pronouns, Guide would change them. Guide addressed all by their names and correct pronouns, and if that didn’t make Roman adore the researcher even more, she wasn’t sure what would.  
Dr. Guide would talk to Roman anytime she needed him. If her self-esteem and doubt about the quality of her performances made an appearance, they would be quick to assure her of her worth. If she felt down, they’d sit by her and comfort her in the way she requested, whether that was coddling and whispered reassurances, or just sitting there next to each other in companionable silence.  
Roman worshipped the ground Dr. Guide walked on.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. This is the first piece with Dr. Guide, so I hope you like the newest addition to this AU


End file.
